


Big Bad Guzma

by BeetleQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Ejaculate, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lube, Masturbation, Peeping, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: C’mon, we all know he calls himself that because his dick is huge...Reader is an accidental voyeur (but after seeing what you do, how can you leave right away..?)Guzma also named his fleshlight after you — it’s not explicitly stated, but c’mooooon. Of course he did.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader, Guzma (Pokemon)/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 636





	1. Chapter 1

Through the hole in the wall you can see him. You definitely shouldn’t be peeping, especially at this hour. Shady House had been easy enough to get into; the majority of the grunts had gone to bed by now, and the ones that hadn’t weren’t hard to sneak past.

Your intention was to battle Guzma. _“Name the time and place.”_ you’d said.

_“Surprise me...”_ was his response.

You weren’t sure if he was being flirty, or a jackass, but your plan to surprise him had now taken an unexpected turn.

He's reclining on a king sized bed. His pants are pushed past his hips, and his erection is fat, and practically purple with blood.

You shouldn’t be watching, right..?

Guzma then picks up what looks like a policeman’s torch. You’re not familiar with this kind of sex toy, and your mouth pops open in surprise when after unscrewing one end, he drizzles a generous amount of lube inside before letting it engulf his cock.

Slowly he teases himself, the pace measured and deliberate. When the toy is close to reaching his tip, he makes a soft noise from the overstimulation. He does it again. And again. And his legs are beginning to tremble.

“F-Fuck...” he sucks at his lower lip, his hand speeding up now, and with it the suction breaks, creating the lewdest sounds.

You can feel your own arousal watching as Guzma’s cock disappears inside the toy, his balls flexing and desperate for release.

Again he slows down, and you watch as he pulls the toy off completely. His cock seems even bigger now, engorged, red, and smeared all over in a mixture of lube and pre-come.

His cock gives a hard twitch, and Guzma moans before letting it disappear inside the fleshlight again. His hand holds it in place while his hips now buck into the toy, fucking it hard.

You’re practically pressing yourself up against the wall, determined to see this through to the end. Your hips start moving subconsciously, wetness pooling between your legs, and you wonder if you have enough time to—

With your eye still firmly fixed at the hole in the wall, one of your hands slips south, and a few fingers are soon slick with your wetness, diving in and out as you try to match the pace of Guzma fucking that toy.

Fucking you, you imagine.

He’s getting close, you can see it in his face. Guzma then begins to suck at the fingers of his free hand, and a prickle of heat spreads from your face to the back of your neck when you understand what he’s about to do.

Guzma’s moans become louder when a thick finger probes his ass before sliding down effortlessly to the knuckle. It’s not long before a second joins it. You buck your clit against the heel of your hand, curling the fingers that are inside you.

Guzma is teasing his cock again with the fleshlight, almost pulling it all the way off before slamming it back down to the hilt with a squelch.

He holds it there a couple seconds, his hips shaking. Oh yes, he’s close.

What you don’t expect is for him to start talking dirty to the fleshlight. Or the effect that has on you.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t ya..?” He chuckles, the fleshlight making depraved sounds with every thrust. “Big, bad Guzma’s big hard cock fucking that tight little cunt? Fuck, you feel so good... so fucking wet...” the hand holding the toy is shaking, along with his thighs.

And you have to quickly place your free hand over your mouth to stop from moaning as you see stars.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come...” he whispers, and your cunt is still throbbing against your fingers with each aftershock of your climax. **“Fuck...”**

And then his back is arching, and the fleshlight isn’t hiding that beautiful cock anymore as it twitches once, twice, and then empties all over him in thick creamy ropes.

And after the final spurt, his voice, still thick with desire, murmurs your name, his cock giving a weak flex against his come spattered stomach.

Your hand shakily leaves your underwear, and you lean against the wall in exhaustion.

This is probably the stupidest thing you’ll ever do, but your mouth then hovers by the peeping hole.

“That’s my Boy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter coming if this gets more than 10 kudos, I guess lol  
> You wanna see what happens next, right..? 👀


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even dirtier (if that possible??)

Guzma’s brain is short circuiting. He didn’t just hear that, right..? All the blood in his brain is still in his dick; that’s why he’s hallucinating.

Except there’s a soft knock at his door, and he’s scrambling to clean himself up, his face a-flush.

He doesn’t know where his usual cockiness has gone. Straight out of his dick a minute ago, probably.

Slowly, once he’s made sure that he’s decent, Guzma opens the door, greeted by the person he’d just imagined ploughing.

And the fleshlight is still on the bed, crap crap crap—

“That was really hot.” You mumble.

Frozen half in embarrassment, and half in anticipation, Guzma can do nothing but stand there as your hands find his shoulders.

His eye spots one of the many holes in the walls (his own doing during fits of frustration) and it all makes sense.

Some of his bravado returns, and his hand finds the back of your neck.

“Y’know peepers get **punished** , right?” His tone of voice has your knees knocking. Guzma leans in, his lips a hairs breadth from yours. “Wonder what I should do with you...”

You jolt slightly in surprise when his hand reaches under your skirt, squeezing one buttock roughly. One of his fingers inches further, just barely tickling your vulva from outside your underwear.

“Maybe... little bo peep needs a spanking to learn her lesson..?”

Your hands squeeze his shoulders, every nerve and muscle between your legs doing somersaults.

“Whatever you say...” You find a sudden spark of courage, standing on your toes to whisper in his ear. _“Boss...”_

Both of his hands are on your ass, and within seconds he’s hoisting you into his arms. Your legs instinctively wrap around his waist, ankles crossing.

Your back then hits the mattress, and with minimal resistance on your part, he’s pulling you over his lap. Dazed, and horny, you let out a little gasp as a rough hand flips your skirt up exposing your soaked panties.

They’re quickly on the floor, and Guzma dips a finger along your slit, his own cock reawakening with a throb.

“Damn, you got this wet from just watching..?” He croons. You confess to him that you might’ve done a little more than watching, and with little preamble a palm strikes your ass.

Your toes curl, the blush on your face now reaching the backs of your ears as a gasp escapes you. The way you’re positioned over his lap means that you can feel his cock as it twitches.

“Boss, I promise I’ll be good from now on...” You smile to yourself as his cock twitches under you again.

“How do I know I can trust you?” He spanks you again, sharp and swift, enjoying this roleplay. “You’ve been a naughty girl...”

Those words fog your brain, and all you want to do is take that cock out of his pants and give it a good suck.

Which is exactly what you do.

Guzma steadies himself on the bed, one hand behind him on the mattress, the other migrating from your ass to the back of your neck.

You expect him to force you down on him — and a part of you kinda likes the idea — but instead he simply holds you with a gentle insistence.

“Fuck, girl...” He feels the tip of your tongue as it traces patterns against his frenulum, and fuck is the only word that really covers it right now.

You moan around him, taking him further until you feel the tickle of pubic hair against your lips. Guzma’s hand is now fisted in your hair, his hips rocking gently into your face. Into that hot, wet mouth.

You hum, and Guzma let’s out a noise he rather would’ve kept in, the vibrations sinfully sweet against his aching arousal.

All he wants to do is come down your throat and feel you swallow around him. So it’s a hardship to guide you off him when he does. You flick your tongue out, locking eyes with Guzma as you lap at that fat head before giving it another soft suck-turned-kiss.

“You’re gonna be the death of me...” He murmurs, and his voice is deeper than usual, ragged.

It’s not long before, without word or instruction, you’re lying on the bed, your legs spread and waiting for him.

Guzma surprises you when he doesn’t go in cock first, but with his tongue.

His hands find your legs, holding them apart as he sucks and laps at your clit. He switches between the tip of his tongue and the flat of it, alternating rough strokes with pinpoint accuracy.

As soon as he lets go of your thighs, you wrap them around his head, feeling your pleasure creep ever closer.

Guzma was counting on a face-fuck, and does nothing to stop you as you greedily control the pace.

It’s not long before your orgasm hits, and your thighs clamp down on him, wave after wave of nerve tickling ecstasy crashing over you.

He surprises you when his tongue moves from your clit to deep inside you. As your climax fades away, you feel your muscles give his tongue an involuntary squeeze, and he moans loudly.

You give him another squeeze, this time intentionally, and this rips another moan from Guzma.

“You’re so good with your mouth...”’You whisper. Guzma seems intent now to one-up himself, humming in satisfaction while he continues to ‘french’ your nethers.

You prop yourself up on a pillow to watch him. Just then, he makes eye contact, his tongue probing. Your shyness has you looking away until he stops abruptly.

“Watch.” He orders, and you do, locking eye with him as his satisfied smirk disappears between your legs again.

It’s intense on a whole new level, and you watch him, mouth parted and panting as he drinks you in, in more ways that one. It’s the ultimate power trip, letting you know exactly who’s in charge of your pleasure, and how easily he can stop it.

Your hips begin rocking, and his hands hook behind your knees pulling you closer, until you’re so close that all you can do is lay there and get eaten out, your knees trembling behind his shoulders.

“Fuck...” Is all you can manage to whisper. Guzma replaces his tongue with three fingers, his dick aching to replace them when he feels zero resistance.

“You ready for the Boss’s big hard cock yet, princess?” His fingers curl, tapping at that spongy place inside you, and your body curls in on itself in response.

“Yes...”

“Yes, what?” His grin is that signature shit-eating kind, and your wet heat is practically begging you to say whatever he wants — anything to get him to slide home.

“Yes, Boss..!” You’ve barely finished the short sentence when a pair of hands is on your shoulders, steadying you as something thick, hot, and hard is pressing at your entrance.

“Tell me you want it...” He smirks.

“I want it!” You don’t care how desperate you sound.

“Tell me you **need** it.”

“I need it..!”

“Who’s ya boy?”

“Guz— _ma..!”_

He’s buried to the hilt in one swift motion, his lips open and panting just millimetres from yours.

You lean up, giving him a quick peck, and it’s all the encouragement he needs to devour your mouth while his hips start up a bruising pace.

You gasp and mewl around his tongue, his fat cock stretching you in ways no fingers ever could. And speaking of fingers...

Knowing that it’s something he likes, one of your hands sneaks between you. His cock is pumping in and out of you, and you use some of your collective wetness to your advantage, wetting your fingers.

Guzma doesn’t notice what you’re upto until it’s already happening, and his hips stall, a guttural moan sounding as you play with his ass.

“You’re gonna pay for that...” He growls.

“I hope so.”

He does nothing to dissuade you as one of your fingers sinks into his tightness. “Another?” He hums, and quickly enough he’s taken two of your fingers, as well as a questing third fingertip, into his puckering heat.

You feel his cock give a strong twitch inside you, but Guzma is putty in your hands.

You slide your fingers deeper, rewarded with a breathy gasp when you reach That Spot. Your fingertips tap tap tap until Guzma is writhing on top of you, his cock slipping out, and his brow furrowed.

“You like that..?” It’s your turn to be cocky now. Guzma nods, and you can see his balls are full and firm, flexing for release. Begging for it. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Let me come in you.” He suddenly says, panting. “Cuz I’m not gonna last much longer.”

You decide to withdraw your fingers — another time maybe — and lay back, legs spread and waiting.

It’s too sweet an invitation to ignore.

Guzma wastes no time in filling you again; the sheer girth of his dick stretching you deliciously. You lay there enjoying the way his hands find your wrists and pin you down.

“Fuck, you’re so wet...” He whines, his thrusts shaky and uncoordinated as he chases his pleasure. “So wet...”

You lift your hips ever so slightly into a different angle, pushing him deeper. Guzma makes yet more undignified noises as your velvety heat pulls and squeezes around him until—

His hips come to a stop, and then thrust again. And he does this, stopping and starting, until his cock is empty.

His come instead is now filling you to the brim, and a little more as some of it bubbles out — and then gushes with an embarrassingly loud noise as soon as his cock exists.

Guzma grins at the mess he’s made of you, using his dwindling hardness to tease you with a few very wet thrusts. He holds his length in one hand, forcing himself inside you with a squelch. Your face is redder than a Ledyba, and all you can do is lay there as he fucks your spent messy hole, building his stamina back up.

“Ya boy ain’t done yet...” He then presses himself back inside until he’s flush against you.

You have a feeling he won’t be done for a very long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all those kudos on chapter 1!! You made this happen! 🖤


End file.
